Sweet Surrender
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: He tried in vain to find purchase and conquer the damning urge … but knew that he was lost to the temptation, which beckoned to him so sweetly from across the room.


**Summary: **He tried in vain to find purchase and conquer the damning urge […] but knew that he was lost to the temptation, which beckoned to him so sweetly from across the room.

**WARNINGS!:** Pairing may surprise you. Possibly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not pretend to own intellectual rights to Harry Potter. Rather, I am simply playing with the borrowed characters of a master.

**Author' Note:** Hello Potterverse,

It's me, Skyie. *awkward pause* I'm sorry I've been away for so long. My muse was acting…tetchy and a wee-bit petulant too I might add. However, I have bright hopes for the future and hopefully this will be the beginning of a new wave of inspiration for new and old stories alike.

As always, I seem to be inspired by the strangest pairings. *self-deprecating smile* I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Dedication: **_I would be honoured to dedicate this story to **embirsiphonelilathia**, a wonderful young woman I'm proud to proclaim as a sister of my heart._

* * *

**Sweet Surrender**

The blond wiggled uselessly against the silken sheets as a faint summer breeze wafting lazily through his room from the window he had left ajar the night before; the teasing sensation bringing forth a small, appreciative shiver from the young man's lithe form as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise slightly and the soft flesh of his arms raise in goose-flesh. He tried in vain to find purchase and conquer the damning urge to move from his position between the pleasantly cool sheets that caressed and teased his bare sides, causing his toes to curl in pleasant anticipation but knew that he was lost to the temptation which beckoned to him so sweetly from across the room.

Moaning softly, Draco tried once more in vain to restrain himself as is eyes fell upon the innocently sweet form of his tormentor; his skin softly aglow in the moonlight which teasingly illuminated and danced upon the contours of his form. As always, Draco found that he unable to stop himself as he slowly eased himself from his silken cocoon as he tentatively approached the silent form which was playing such havoc upon his nerves.

His sleepy mind was strangely pensive as he slowly caressed the tempting form before him, which had somehow become his only refuge, embodying his every desire at times such as these, when he found himself longing for sweet, tender moments to savour. Gently he plucked the figure up and carried it back to bed with him, knowing he could explain away the evidence in the morning where he to be caught.

Slowly easing onto the welcoming bed once more he brought his lips to the form of his ever silent companion and gently suckled and nibbled upon his firm skin. A noise of delight escaped from the blond's throat as his teeth pierced the slightly bitter skin and proceeded to gently lap up the sweet juices that seeped from the small punctures upon the cool flesh. Delighted, Draco mindlessly sought for more of the sweet essence, drinking it down greedily as he slowly savoured the mild tang upon his greedy tongue, knowing his lips would bare the same addictive taste were he to lick them. As appealing as he found the notion, he knew now was not the time to explore that particular facet. Deeply inhaling the heady scent that permeated the air, Draco mused that he could wait, Malfoys weren't opposed to postponing pleasurable pursuits when they were guaranteed such a sweet reward.

Gently directing his thoughts back to the task at hand, the blond realized that he had almost reached the end as he became more and more sated until finally, he broke way with a contented sigh as he found himself sleepily settling once more upon his silken sheets, snuggled contentedly within Morpheus' welcoming embrace, a forgotten apple core laying upon the floor- its purpose served.

* * *

**Words can't express how ridiculously happy I am that I was finally (finally!) able to put a scene and a thought to words once more. On another note, I think I may have just convinced myself that Drapple can maybe-sort-of-kind-of well...work. Granted, that could just be me. *Grins cheekily***

_**~Autumn Skyie**_


End file.
